


Five Times Jukai Showed His Coworkers a Photo of His Son, Plus One

by eternal_song



Series: You're My Brother Half [2]
Category: Dororo (Anime), Dororo (Manga)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Family Fluff, Fatherhood, Gen, Jukai's journey through fatherhood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-05 06:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17913311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternal_song/pseuds/eternal_song
Summary: Jukai wasn't prepared to become a father, but he's doing his best, and he's bringing his coworkers along for the ride.Or, in which Jukai becomes Maes Hughes(Can be read before part one of the series)





	1. Photo 1: Newborn

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is a followup to [The Water's Sweet (But Blood Is Thicker)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17900774), but you probably don't need to read it for this to make sense. It's a modern AU of Jukai raising Hyakkimaru, in a world where supernatural things still happen sometimes.
> 
> Some of the portrayals of hospitals, doctors, and medical diagnoses may be a little wrong, because I'm working off my own experiences growing up with a disability and not necessarily from a lot of research. let me know if there's something I should fix.

Jukai Takumi did not consider himself an easily daunted man, but three weeks into fatherhood and he had already discovered why young parents look so tired all the time. He had a sneaking suspicion that some new parents were less exhausted than he felt, because they had the time to prepare for a child and the support of their partner. Unfortunately for him, the arrival of a baby into his otherwise solitary life caught him completely unaware.

He supposed it was partially his fault. He hadn’t been obligated to take in the child, but he’d taken one look at the frail infant and felt there was no other option. He was glad he had, too. Though he never before imagined he would be a father, he had always loved children. It wasn’t such a stretch to take care of one who had no one else.

A firm clap on his back startled Jukai from his introspection. His colleague, Dr. Ochanomizu, laughed at the look on his face and bumped their shoulders together.

“What’s with the dour face, eh?” He grinned up at Jukai. “You just got here! Surely a few ER shifts can’t have affected the hospital’s top prosthetist that much.”

Jukai huffed a laugh and scratched the back of his neck. It was true that his habit of picking up extra shifts in the ER was wearing on him, but not to the extent his friend thought.

“No, not that. It’s— do you have time to talk?”

Ochanomizu glanced at his watch.

“I have a few minutes. Your office?”

Jukai’s office had the benefit of two comfortable couches for when his patients were exhausted from physical therapy. Jukai sat in his ergonomic office chair. Ochanomizu perched on the pale yellow couch and waited. Jukai wasn’t sure what the best way to broach the subject was, so he pulled a photograph out of his desk drawer.

“I’ve adopted a baby boy,” he said. Ochanomizu’s eyebrows shot up.

“Have you? I had no idea you were planning to adopt.”

“I wasn’t. He came to the ER during my shift three weeks ago and had no one.” Jukai handed the photograph over and watched the color drain from his friend’s face. “His own parents abandoned him. If I hadn’t checked him over right away, he likely would have died. He's already had his first surgery.”

“But why did you decide you were the one to take him in? Surely this is a lot of work for a busy doctor.” Ochanomizu held up a hand to stave off any defensive comments Jukai might make. “I’m not saying you shouldn’t have done it. I only wonder why it had to be you.”

Jukai stared down at his folded hands and thought about that night. Why, indeed.

 

* * *

 

Jukai exited exam room 3 and shook his head, trying not to laugh at the poor kid whom he’d finished treating. She had fallen off of a swing set and broken her wrist, after telling the child she was babysitting she would be fine and didn’t need to get down. Jukai could only hope she would be more careful in the future and, perhaps, listen to the common sense of six-year olds.

He was about to go back to the nurse’s station to grab the next patient charts when one of the nurses hurried up to him, her clogs squeaking on the clean linoleum.

“Dr. Jukai, I’m glad I found you. We have a bit of a situation.”

He followed as she led him to the staff elevators, where doctors transported patients between the ER and the other sections of the hospital. Waiting by the doors was a short old woman in nurse’s scrubs. She held a swaddled bundle. It squirmed in her arms as she rocked it. The worried creases of her face eased slightly when she spotted him coming.

“Dr. Jukai, I’m sorry to bother you so late, but I can’t be gone long,” she said without preamble. “Is there somewhere we can talk?”

Jukai directed her to the employee nap room, which was still deserted this early in the evening. The younger nurse returned to her shift with a murmured farewell. The old nurse set the bundle on the nearest bunk as he shut the door. The bundle squirmed again, and Jukai could see the top of a fleshy head sticking out.

An infant?

“I work in the maternity ward,” the old nurse explained. “One of our patients gave birth by Caesarean Section not an hour ago, but when we showed the infant to the father, he ordered us to get rid of it.”

Jukai wasn’t sure he’d heard her correctly. He stared at her.

“Give up his own child?”

“He told us the child was better off dead, and if we didn’t get rid of it, he’d take it to the baby box himself. He planned to tell his wife it was stillborn when she woke from surgery.”

“Why would he do that to his own child?” Jukai sat heavily on the folding chair next to the bunk.

The old nurse grimaced and undid the swaddling around the infant. As the blankets fell away, Jukai could see the baby wasn’t perfect, but he still couldn’t understand the father’s urge to get rid of him. He reached out and stroked a hand over the infant’s peach-fuzz scalp. The baby whimpered as he tried to nuzzle closer into the warm touch. Jukai gave in to the urge and picked him up, cradling him to his chest.

“The father insisted he… he couldn’t have such a child as his heir. It would ruin his public image of a perfect family man.”

Jukai’s eyes narrowed, though he continued to rock the child.

“And abandoning his baby wouldn’t?”

The nurse pressed her lips together and Jukai sensed there was more which she refused to tell him. The baby’s health was more important than his irresponsible parents, however, and Jukai decided to let it rest.

“Has he been checked over yet?” He asked instead. The infant wore a hastily applied diaper which kept slipping. Jukai placed a hand under it to hold it in place. The nurse shook her head.

“No, there was no time. In fact, I must be getting back, before they notice I’ve been gone for so long.”

Jukai watched her scurry off and turned his attention to the child in his arms. He was a sorry sight indeed, but there was something in the way he burrowed into Jukai’s chest which told the man that this baby wanted to live.

“Well, let’s get you a full physical, and we’ll see what can be done for you.”

Two hours later, and nearly every nurse working in the ER that night had swung by to see the infant he’d “found in the baby box,” as he’d told them. He had no intention of placing the old nurse’s job at risk. He was grateful he had access to so many of the hospital’s tests and, more importantly, knew who among the techs both could do the tests and owed him favors. The picture of the infant’s health wasn’t pretty, but it was manageable. Jukai gazed down at the child who now laid in an incubator and wondered how best to get the child the care he needed.

The Hypoplastic Left Heart would need to be fixed first; the first surgery was best done within two weeks of birth. He would also need a pair of glass eyes to help his skull grow properly. Jukai had never made prosthetic limbs for such a small patient, and the residual limbs at the baby’s shoulders and hips left little in the way of attachment points, so those may need to wait a few years. Jukai suspected the baby was deaf as well, because he hadn’t reacted when the telemetry alarm went off after he wiggled one of the leads off.

He also needed a name and a caretaker.

Jukai _knew_ it was a stupid idea. He had no experience with infants, and adopting had never crossed his mind before tonight.

But if he let the baby go into the foster system, he doubted he would get the care he needed. He would be shuffled off to the side, left alone and closed off from his able-bodied peers. What kind of life would Jukai be condemning him to if he didn’t take him?

“What shall I name you, little one?” He stroked the baby’s little head again. The infant seemed to enjoy the touch and cooed each time Jukai did so. “You have such a fighting spirit. Your name needs to reflect that.”

Jukai thought about it. Something made him remember the old katana gathering dust in his attic. It was an heirloom from his grandfather, who had been a decorated veteran from WWII. The memory of the old man’s determined fire reminded him of this infant, who was so desperate to live despite the odds.

“I could name you Shinobu, after my grandfather, but I don’t think that quite fits. His sword, though…” he hummed as the baby gummed at his finger. “I think Hyakkimaru fits you. Or, it will, once you grow into it.”

He pulled out his phone and snapped a quick photo of Hyakkimaru. If he was going to be a father, he would have to start a photo album.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I literally posted "The Water's Sweet" yesterday and immediately sat down and spat this whole 6.6k fluff monster into a document in less than 24 hours. A huge thank you to Verse for letting me play with their Jukai headcanons. As they put it, Tezuka's ghost bitchslapped me with inspiration and I had no choice but to write this.
> 
> If you're wondering what a "baby box" is, [here's](https://www.ritsumei-arsvi.org/uploads/publications_en/22/Yosihida_Paper\(formatted\).pdf) an article I found on them. They're controversial, but from what I understand, a lot like America's Safe Haven laws.


	2. Photo 2: Two Years Old

The break room was quiet and, for once, there was some of the good tea left. Jukai sat at the window and flipped through the photos on his phone, smiling at the screen. He should have known the peace wouldn’t last, however. The door swung open and Doctors Ochanomizu and Hanamaru walked in, talking and laughing about something Jukai couldn’t catch. When they spotted him, they both greeted him brightly.

“Jukai! How have you been lately?” Ochanomizu asked.

“I’m good. The new neural connectors seem to be responding much better. How are your robot eyes?”

Ochanomizu crossed his arms.

“They’re not robot eyes, they’re cybernetic optical implants, and you’d better be nice to me if you want me to share them.”

Jukai waved a hand to concede the point.

“I hear last week was a special day for you and your boy!” Hanamaru said. Jukai flipped back to the most recent photo, turning the phone so they could both look at the screen.

“Oh, look at his little scowl!” Hanamaru chuckled. “Maybe one day he’ll look as fierce as you.”

“The hat sort of ruins the effect, though.” Ochanomizu scratched his nose. “What was the occasion?”

Jukai set the phone on the table and smiled.

“September fourth was Hyakkimaru’s second birthday, so his speech therapist had a party for him and had some of the other kids come as well.” 

“How’s that going, anyway? I heard he wasn’t happy about the implants at first.” Ochanomizu tapped the phone screen to keep it lit.

Jukai laughed and rolled his eyes. That was a bit of an understatement.

“He’s old enough to understand that he hates having surgery and doctors poking at him, so anything new is automatically suspect. He’s recovering well from the third heart surgery, but now we’ve connected the cochlear implants he keeps finding ways to knock the external processors off and acting innocent when I scold him about it.” Jukai had to pause before he continued so he wouldn’t laugh in the middle. “The last time I asked him why he kept doing it, he told me, ‘Daddy, I didn’t do it. I don’t have hands.’”

Both of the other doctors snorted.

“So tell us about the party.” Hanamaru sat down next to Jukai. He picked up his phone again and flipped back through the photos as he talked.

 

* * *

 

“Happy birthday, Hyakkimaru!”

Hyakkimaru winced at the loud noise as everyone shouted their greetings— some more clearly than others. He’d only had the ability to hear for a month now, and he was still getting used to the noise. Jukai set him down in the chair at the head of the table and took his own seat next to him. The boy kept his mouth clamped shut, so Jukai reached over and poked him in the shoulder.

“What do you say?” he prompted. Hyakkimaru turned to him, a defiant expression on his face— even with glass eyes, he managed to glare— and shook his head. Jukai poked him again. “Hyakkimaru, they’ve all come to celebrate with you.”

Hyakkimaru bit his lip.

_ Thank you, _ he said, but only telepathically to his father.

_ Please say it out loud so they can hear you, too, _ Jukai returned.

It had been a major shock when he’d discovered that his son, whose emotions he could always read so clearly, had spoken directly into his mind like something out of a fantasy novel. He’d been so surprised he’d nearly dropped the teapot as he rushed over to confirm that, yes, that had been telepathy and, yes, Hyakkimaru did want food now, please.

The convenience of speaking telepathically with his son had a downside, however. Hyakkimaru, who was stubborn as any grandmother, got frustrated with his lack of skill at speaking verbally and lapsed back into mind-speak at the smallest error. Now, the boy bit his lip in annoyance before opening his mouth.

“Than...kyu” he mumbled. Jukai patted him proudly on the back and reached out to accept the two cupcakes the speech therapist handed him. Hyakkimaru’s had a small lit candle on it.

“Ok, now blow out the candle,” she chirped. “It’s right in front of you. Remember the breath support I taught you.”

Jukai knew Hyakkimaru could sense the flame from more than the heat it gave off, and when the boy blew it out his perfect aim didn’t surprise him. Jukai was about to hold up the cupcake to help him take a bite when one of the other girls shouted.

“Wait! He has to wear a hat!”

Hyakkimaru looked scandalized at the idea that he would be forced to do such a thing, but they ganged up on him and soon one of the other kids had fastened a bright polka dotted party hat with a sparkly pom-pom onto his head. Annoyed, Hyakkimaru bit a little too savagely at the cupcake when Jukai held it out, and ended up with frosting all over his nose.

Jukai couldn’t help laughing, and when Hyakkimaru glared at him for it, he snapped a picture.


	3. Photo 3: Three Years Old

Dr. Kenmochi found Jukai sitting on a bench in the courtyard outside the hospital cafeteria and sat next to him.

“Your son hates me,” he said. Jukai gave him one incredulous raise of an eyebrow because, sure, Hyakkimaru didn’t  _ like _ a whole lot of people, but he didn’t actively hate anyone to Jukai’s knowledge.

“What makes you say that?” He was ready to defend his three-year-old son’s honor if he had to.

“He glares at me every time I come near him, but he lets the nurse fawn all over him.” Kenmochi shook his head. “I mean, sure, I’m the big mean Physical Therapist, and she’s the one who gives him a lollipop and tells him he did a good job at the end of our session. But I’m used to a little more gratitude from my patients.”

Jukai chuckled and leaned back against the bench.

“He doesn’t hate you.” he patted his colleague on the shoulder. “He’s mad he isn’t getting everything right the first time. That’s how he was with speech therapy, and now he doesn’t hesitate to shout when he wants my attention. He’ll come around as soon as he gets the hang of his new limbs.”

Kenmochi leaned back as well and snorted a little laugh.

“I think part of the problem is that I hit him with a ball yesterday while we practiced catching. His depth perception is still a little off,” He confessed.

“Oh, is it?” Jukai tapped his chin. “I thought that might be the case. Ochanomizu and I will have to take another look at the optic nerve connections.”

They sat for a while and watched two young girls chasing each other across the lawn, playing some sort of convoluted tag. Jukai fished his phone out of his pocket, pulled up the photos app, and passed it to Kenmochi.

“Take a look at this, maybe it’ll make you feel better.”

The other doctor took the phone and studied the picture on the screen.

“Oh, and you wanna know something?” Jukai leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. “Hyakkimaru can barely taste anything. He’s probably only taking those lollipops from the nurse to get your goat.”

 

* * *

 

Hyakkimaru flopped back onto the couch with all of the drama his little body could muster. Jukai still held the picture book up, but it didn’t seem like they’d get any more reading done today. The boy kicked once, missed, and connected with Jukai’s leg on the second kick.

“I get the sense you’re upset.” Jukai reached out and ran his fingers through his son’s hair, earning a soft sigh.

“Why are you reading me a book of colors? I can’t tell them apart.” Hyakkimaru’s voice was plaintive. Now he had the hang of speaking, he was remarkably verbose for a three-year-old.

“I guess I didn’t think it through,” Jukai confessed. “I’m sorry. What book do you want to read?”

Hyakkimaru groaned and flipped around so his face was mashed into the cushions.

“Nothing.” His voice was muffled in upholstery foam and fabric. “I want to go look at the flowers again.”

Hyakkimaru had quickly developed a love of botany once his brain learned to process all the visual information from his new eyes. Though they weren’t perfect, they did give him enough vision to make out the details of a flower in grayscale.

“Okay, let’s go to the park.” Jukai stood and held out a hand to help Hyakkimaru down from the couch. The boy sat up and took the hand, lowering his feet onto the floor with only a little unsteadiness. Jukai held firmly as he stood, watching to make sure he didn’t overbalance and hit his head on the coffee table. Hyakkimaru didn’t have the patience for such caution, however, and as soon as he was steady on his feet he dragged his father to the door.

“Let’s go, Daddy! Come on!”

Jukai allowed his son to pull him, but insisted they stop and put on their coats. It was a nice and sunny April day, but there was no reason not to be prepared for a shift in weather. Hyakkimaru huffed when he got his fingers tangled in the sleeves. Jukai untangled them for him, and soon they were out the door.

Hyakkimaru struggled a little bit with the uneven pavement, clutching tightly at his father’s hand. He persevered, however, lured by the promise of the spring flowers in the park.

“So which one is your favorite?” Jukai asked as they surveyed the planted beds. Hyakkimaru shrugged, but made his way over to the peonies.

“These ones are fluffy.” He indicated the full flowering head of one bloom. Jukai supposed “fluffy” could, in fact, be a word to describe the clustered petals. Hyakkimaru crouched down and stared at the bloom, eyes tracing the details. “What color is this one?”

“It’s pink, and the leaves are dark green.”

“Pink…” Hyakkimaru reached out and traced the petals with one finger, entranced. “I think I like pink.”

Jukai quickly pulled out his phone and snapped a picture, wanting to immortalize the look of wonder on his son’s face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> look guys PT sucks ass but you should always be nice to your therapist, even if they don't give you lollipops.
> 
>  
> 
> [Hyakkimaru's Peonies](https://www.treepeony.com/products/eternal-camellias-japnese-tree-peony)


	4. Photo 4: Six Years Old

“Why so down, huh?”

Jukai startled from his thoughts at the voice. Dr. Dekon stood in the doorway of Jukai’s office, a kind smile on his face. Jukai realized he must have looked pretty pathetic, staring at the wall of photos he’d pinned behind his computer rather than the chart he was supposed to be updating. It wasn’t his fault, though! Today had him in the mood to reminisce.

Dekon wandered in and leaned over his shoulder to study the wall as well.

“He sure has grown, hasn’t he? I remember when you would rush to the staff daycare right after your shift to pick him up, and you’d bring him around to greet everyone.” He clapped Jukai on the shoulder. “He was such a tiny thing. How old is he now?”

“He’s six and a half,” Jukai said. “Today’s his first day of elementary school.”

“Oh, no wonder you look so sad!” Dekon laughed. “Now you have to share him with the rest of the world!”

Jukai grumbled and refocused on the chart on his desktop, mechanically inputting the new bloodwork values. Dekon gently elbowed him.

“Don’t be like that, Takumi-san. I know you have photos you’re dying to show someone.”

Jukai glanced over his shoulder at his friend and raised an eyebrow.

“I thought everyone was tired of me forcing them to look at pictures of my adorable son.” His tone may have come out a little snippy. “I’m starting to feel like that dad from that popular anime, who keeps pulling out photos on unsuspecting strangers.”

Despite his words, he was already pulling out his phone to bring up the picture he had taken of Hyakkimaru this morning. Dekon grinned in triumph and looked down at the screen.

“Wow, he looks even less excited about it than you are.” He gestured to Hyakkimaru’s face on the screen. Jukai chuckled, remembering what had put that scowl on his face in the first place.

 

* * *

 

“Hold still, Hyakkimaru, I’m almost finished.” Jukai scolded. He fastened the last button on his son’s cardigan and leaned back, still crouching. “You look handsome.”

Hyakkimaru huffed and tugged at the cuff of the sweater. It kept getting caught in the wrist joint, but Jukai hadn’t found a good solution yet. He settled for taking each cuff and rolling it up a couple of times. Not exactly dress code, but hopefully the teachers would understand. He stood and grabbed the sailor’s hat from the coat rack, handing it to Hyakkimaru. The boy took it and stared at it, nonplussed.

“It’s a hat, son. Put it on your head.”

The betrayed look Hyakkimaru shot him made it difficult to bite back a laugh, but Jukai managed. Hyakkimaru didn’t appreciate being laughed at, and doing so wouldn’t help to convince him.

“But Daddy, I hate hats!” he whined, slouching dramatically.

“I’m sorry, but the school says you have to wear it. You can take it off once you’re in the classroom, but you need to wear it so cars can see you when you cross the street.”

Hyakkimaru continued to pout, but he reached up and jammed the hat on regardless. It was lopsided. Jukai gently straightened it and placed a hand on his son’s shoulder.

“Hey, look at me,” he said, voice soft. Hyakkimaru complied, and Jukai could see the nerves under his layer of bravado. “You’ll do great. Everyone is nervous on their first day at something new. I was nervous the first day I was a dad, and I think I’m doing pretty well.”

Hyakkimaru giggled a little, but the mirth was short-lived.

“What if they don’t like me?” He tugged at the hem of his cardigan. “What if they think I’m weird?”

Jukai wished he had a good answer for him. The truth was that Hyakkimaru was an incredibly perceptive child, and Jukai knew he wasn’t oblivious to the attitudes of other people when they went out in public. He was about to come up with some platitude when Hyakkimaru’s head whipped around and he marched towards the kitchen.

“ _ Get out of my house! _ ” he screeched in his strange mix of verbal and telepathic speech, grabbing the cushion from one of the dining chairs and waving it at something. “ _ You can’t be here! I told you yesterday! _ ”

Jukai followed his son into the kitchen in time to see him smacking a tiny imp no bigger than a housecat. It hissed, spat out some unintelligible gibberish, and scrambled up the wall. Hyakkimaru hissed back, louder, and the creature squeaked. It raced across the ceiling to the front door and squeezed its body through the lock— which should have been physically impossible, but Jukai had given up questioning the weird things which happened in his house a long time ago.

“Well,” Jukai said after a brief silence. “I doubt any of the children in your school can beat off an imp with a pillow, so if any of them give you a hard time, remember that.”

Hyakkimaru gave him a tiny smile and grabbed his hand, pulling him to the front door.

They made it to the front gates of the elementary school with plenty of time to spare. Hyakkimaru hesitated.

“Go on, son.” Jukai nudged him forward with a large hand on his back. “Remember, you’re in class 1-B. One of the hall monitors can show you to your room.”

The boy gazed back up at this father, a pout firmly back on his face.

“I still don’t like the hat,” he groused, and Jukai couldn’t help laughing that time. He bent down, placed a kiss on his son’s forehead, and pulled out his phone to snap a photo as Hyakkimaru gagged and tried to wipe it off.

“Have a good day at school. I’ll see you this evening.”

Hyakkimaru grumbled a few more times before he spun on his heels and ran towards the front door of the building.


	5. Photo 5: Twelve Years Old

Jukai slammed open the door to the break room, startling the others who were already in there, minding their own business.

“Everyone!” he announced, unable to keep the smile off his face. “I have big news!”

“What did Hyakkimaru do this time?” Ochanomizu barely looked up from his tea. The four other doctors in the room nodded, but Jukai wasn’t going to let their lack of enthusiasm dampen his.

“Hyakkimaru has developed his first crush!” he declared, holding out his phone with the photographic evidence on the screen. That got some reactions, though no one scrambled to be the first to look at the photo. Instead, Dekon held out his hand and, as he was the closest anyway, Jukai handed it over. “Do you guys remember me telling you about that family, the Tanakas, who foster kids with various disabilities?”

Everyone nodded.

“Well, I met with them in person yesterday for a consultation. We’re trying to figure out how best to get their kids the treatment they need, and the child welfare agency thought I would be a good liaison since I have so much experience after twelve years of raising Hyakkimaru.” he puffed up, every inch the proud father. “He came with me to meet them, because I wanted the kids to see how well he’s doing.”

“So, he has a crush on one of their kids?” Hanamaru asked.

“Yep, their eldest daughter, and the only child they’ve fully adopted. Her name is Mio. I could have sworn there were cartoon hearts floating above Hyakkimaru’s head when he heard her singing.”

“She does look like a lovely young lady. I hope she doesn’t mind a puppy crush.” Kenmochi handed the phone back. “I remember my first crush.”

“Don’t we all,” Ochanomizu laughed. He gestured to the empty seat at the table. “Well, you may as well tell us all about this star-crossed meeting.”

Jukai flopped into the chair and gladly launched into the story.

 

* * *

 

“Dad, you’re sure this isn’t going to be another one of those ‘inspiration porn’ things, right?” Hyakkimaru asked as he shrugged on his hoodie. “Because we agreed that last time was a mistake.”

Jukai reached out to straighten out his son’s hood, but he batted the large hands away with a grunt of annoyance.

“Where did you learn that term?” Jukai asked. “And, no, it’s not. We’re meeting with a family whom I think I can help, and you’re as good as a walking, talking portfolio of my work.”

“Wow, I feel special.” Hyakkimaru’s tone was dry, but there was a smile playing on his lips. Jukai reached out and ruffled his hair, earning an annoyed squeak. The boy reached up and pulled out his ponytail, frantically finger-combing the strands back into place before re-tying it. He had recently started growing his hair out and tying it back, but at the length it was now, Jukai couldn’t help but think it resembled a pom-pom stuck to the back of his head. He wisely kept that to himself.

“Besides, if the kids see how cool you are, it’ll make them feel better about getting their own prostheses.”

Hyakkimaru tried his best to look annoyed, but there was a pleased flush to his face he couldn’t tamp down on.

It was an uneventful walk to the Tanaka household, and the weather was nice for mid-September. Jukai watched as Hyakkimaru tilted his face towards the late summer sunshine, a rare peaceful expression on his face.

“Have you run into any monsters lately?” Jukai asked. Their monster problem had morphed from small imps invading the house to larger creatures harassing Hyakkimaru as he went about his business. Neither of them knew why these beings were so intent on him, but Jukai suspected his telepathic powers had something to do with it. After Hyakkimaru had killed one with a chef’s knife to keep it from destroying the house, they’d decided they needed a better solution. Hyakkimaru cracked open one eye and gave Jukai a lazy smile.

“There was a possessed pair of zori the other day; that was weird.” He held up his left forearm. “Thank you for lending me this. I know it means a lot to you.”

“Hyakkimaru, I told you, it’s yours now. I can’t think of a better use for my grandfather’s sword than keeping its namesake safe.”

Hyakkimaru blushed again and looked away.

“I still can’t believe you named me after a sword,” he mumbled.

“It’s a good name. Would you rather I named you Shinobu?”

Hyakkimaru’s face told Jukai exactly what he thought of that suggestion.

The woman who answered the door at the Tanaka house looked kind, middle-aged, and exhausted.

“Oh, you must be Doctor Jukai. Please, come in.” She ushered them into the entryway before they could respond. “We’re all meeting in the backyard. It’s too nice of a day to spend inside.”

She hurried through the kitchen and out the back door, calling to various children as she went. The pair made to follow, but Hyakkimaru paused at the threshold of the kitchen and cocked his head. He diverted his path towards the den, Jukai following behind. The boy paused in the doorway. Jukai heard a faint singing coming from within and peeked over his son’s shoulder for the source.

On the carpet, surrounded by a pile of clean laundry, was a teenage girl. She sang quietly as she folded the clothes.

“Akai hana tsun de… ano hito ni age yo...”

Hyakkimaru shifted and she looked up, pausing in her song.

“Oh!” she stood and bowed in greeting. “Hello! You must be Doctor Jukai and his son! I’m Tanaka Mio.”

Both father and son bowed back, and Hyakkimaru stepped forward to help her step over the laundry.

“I’m Jukai Hyakkimaru. That… was a lovely song.” his voice was quiet, but sincere.

Mio smiled and took his hand.

“Thank you, Hyakkimaru. I like singing, but I don’t usually sing in front of other people.”

“You— you should!” Hyakkimaru stammered. “You have a nice voice.”

Mio blushed a little. She led the two of them outside, and Jukai noticed she didn’t drop his son’s hand the entire time. He also noticed Hyakkimaru’s face was beet red, and couldn’t resist snapping a photo of the pair. Perhaps, if they got together, he could show Mio the photo and tell her how she had captured Hyakkimaru’s attention from their first meeting.

That, or he could use it to embarrass his son. Either one worked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What kind of father would Jukai be if he didn't embarass his son about his crush? Not the kind I grew up with, that's for sure.
> 
> [Tanaka](https://surnames.behindthename.com/name/tanaka), the family name I chose for Mio, translates to "dweller in the rice fields" because she deserves it.
> 
> You probably know what I mean by inspiration porn, but [here's some info](https://youtu.be/SxrS7-I_sMQ) if you don't. I get tired of seeing it and my disabilities aren't even visible, so I'm sure Hyakkimaru would find it even more obnoxious.


	6. Extra Photo: A New Family Member

Ever since Dr. Ochanomizu had adopted his son, he and Jukai met on Wednesdays for lunch to commiserate about the challenges of single fatherhood and the odd things their sons did. Today, when Jukai sat down with his bento across from his friend, Ochanomizu raised an eyebrow and whistled.

“I haven’t seen you this exhausted since you first adopted Hyakkimaru. What’s up?”

Jukai gave him a wry smile as he untied the furoshiki from his bento.

“I’m fostering another son,” he confessed and, seeing the incredulous look on his friend’s face, added “and his dog.”

Ochanomizu put his face in his hands and sighed heavily.

“Would I be correct in guessing this was also unplanned?” He dragged his hands down his face to give Jukai a baleful look. Jukai nodded and picked up his chopsticks. Ochanomizu stared as if trying to work out his friend’s reasoning. He held out his hand. “Show me the photos, I know you want to.”

Jukai happily fished out his phone and pulled up the best photo from their recent trip to the park.

“His name is Dororo,” he said. “He’s almost ten. Hyakkimaru found him getting beaten up in an alley last month.”

“Cute kid,” Ochanomizu flipped through a few other photos from their outing before Jukai’s words registered. “Wait, an alley?”

“Yeah. He’s a good kid, but he was having a lot of trouble at the group home and ran away. He and Hyakkimaru really bonded— I was surprised at how quickly they got attached to each other.”

“So you decided the best way to keep the kid off the streets was to keep him?” Ochanomizu gave him a flat look. “You sure are something else.”

“You’re one to talk, with how you adopted Astro.” Jukai crossed his arms and gave his friend the best fierce look he could, but he could tell his expression kept migrating back to sappy. “I’m not kidding, though. It’s amazing how well he and Hyakkimaru work off each other. I mean, look at that photo. Have you ever seen him like that?”

His colleague shook his head, eyes a little wondering as he stared down at the photo.

“No, I can’t say he’s ever been so carefree, that I’ve witnessed.” He handed back the phone. “Fostering, you say? Not adopted?”

Jukai shook his head and gazed down at the photo.

“Dororo still hasn’t decided if he wants me to adopt him or not. I think he still wants to keep some connection to his parents, and I can respect that. And if he changes his mind, I already have the paperwork.”

Ochanomizu leaned back against his chair and gestured vaguely.

“I’m dying to know how this happened,” he said. “And how Hyakkimaru let a ten-year-old and a puppy pin him like that.”

 

* * *

 

“I only recently got used to being indoors again, and now you want me to go outside? For fun?” Dororo’s voice was scandalized as he confronted Hyakkimaru about his plan. “It’s Saturday afternoon! We should still be lazing around in our pajamas!”

Hyakkimaru tossed a green canvas vest at Dororo and told him to put it on. The younger boy made a face at him, but complied, leaving it unbuttoned over his black tee shirt.

“Summer will be over soon, and you’ll wish you had enjoyed the nice weather more.” Hyakkimaru slung his own jacket on. “Besides, the park is a nice place. It has pretty flowers too.”

“Do I look like the kind of person who likes flowers?” Dororo crossed his arms and gave his brother a disgusted face.

“I like them.” He reached over and ruffled Dororo’s hair before he could stop him. “I think you do too and you don’t want to admit you have a soft side.”

Dororo screeched his affront and kicked Hyakkimaru in the shin. Unfortunately, as he wasn’t wearing shoes, this left him hopping around cursing his stubbed toe for a minute as Hyakkimaru laughed at him. Jukai stood in the genkan and watched the tableau, holding the leash which Nota impatiently gnawed on. He glanced down and shared a commiserating look with the puppy.

“I’m not sure if we’re going to make it to the park before autumn comes, Nota. Sorry about that.”

They did get out the door eventually. Dororo grabbed Nota’s leash from Jukai’s hands and began trying to get the puppy to trip Hyakkimaru. Nota foiled these plans, however, as he kept trying to stop and sniff at every clump of grass they passed.

“Nota, heel! Come on, Nota!” Dororo commanded, tugging on the leash without having much luck. It took about twice as long as it usually would to make it to the park, but once they did they trooped over to the grassy area and let Nota drag his leash behind him as he sniffed. Hyakkimaru wandered to the flower beds and Dororo, despite his protests, followed closely behind. The flowers were scarcer at this time of the year, but the ones which still bloomed were well tended and colorful. Dororo stopped in front of the spider lilies and stared at them.

“Are those your favorites?” Hyakkimaru asked quietly, crouching down to look at them more closely. Dororo reached out to stroke one of the long red stamens.

“These were Mama’s favorite flowers,” he murmured. “One year, on her birthday, papa stole a whole bouquet of them to give to her. She told him she’d rather he stole something useful, but she held onto them until they wilted.”

Jukai pulled out his phone and, as the boys stood in silence together, he scrolled back through the years until he found the photo he was looking for. He held the device out for Dororo to take.

Curious, he reached out and took it, eyes widening as he recognized what was on the screen.

“When he was little, Hyakkimaru’s favorite flowers were peonies, because they’re fluffy.” Jukai spoke in a low, conspiratorial voice.

“Dad!” Hyakkimaru protested, but he didn’t try to take the phone or change the photo.

“You were so cute! Look, that flower is as big as your face!” Dororo pointed at the screen and laughed. Hyakkimaru stood up straight and pointedly looked away, hands shoved deep in his hoodie pockets. Dororo handed the phone back and poked him in the side. “Come on, aniki, don’t be so cold!”

“Cut it out with that creepy voice before I sock you,” Hyakkimaru grinned down at Dororo, holding up a fist. Dororo took that as his cue to run.

“You’ll have to catch me first!”

Hyakkimaru chased Dororo around the lawn, nearly grabbing him several times. Dororo was much too agile, however, and managed to escape. Nota bounded over to see what the fuss was, taking a few nips at Hyakkimaru’s heels. He barked in excitement.

Later, Jukai would swear the entire thing happened in slow motion. Nota darted in front of Hyakkimaru, whose foot caught on the leash. He tripped, landing sprawled on the grass. Dororo skidded to a halt and doubled back, calling out in concern as Nota yipped and licked at Hyakkimaru’s face. He rolled over onto his back and tried to shield his face. Dororo, sensing his advantage, flopped down to sit on his brother’s torso, keeping him pinned. Hyakkimaru’s arms came up and wrapped around Dororo with the intention to give him a noogie, but Dororo braced his arms against his shoulders to keep from being pulled down. Both boys laughed as Nota climbed onto Dororo’s back, snout triumphantly in the air.

Jukai was never sure after the fact how he managed to snap the photo at the exact moment all three had a smile on their face, but he knew as soon as the shutter clicked that it was going on the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A huge thank you to everyone who supported and left feedback on this fic. You guys are wonderful! I'm so glad I could make something that people enjoyed so much.


End file.
